Beautiful, Mysterious But Broken
by Pink-Roxy
Summary: When Bella saves the life of a beautiful mysterious stranger, her world is turned upside down.Will Bella be able to help him or is he broken beyond repair? And What happens when this stranger's past comes back to haunt him? All Human. ExB. Please Review.
1. Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.  


* * *

**

**Beautiful, Mysterious But Broken**

**Chapter One: Beautiful Stranger**

**BPOV:**

"Emmett!" I yelled in the phone." Leave Jasper with Rosalie and Alice and meet me outside the bookstore," I said panicking. Just the thought of someone getting hurt while I was standing there completely helpless, sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded. I could tell he was getting worried about me.

"Emmett, I'm fine. Just meet me outside the bookstore right now, please," I pleaded.

"I'll be right there, Bells," he said. I shut my phone and started pacing back and forth like I always do whenever I'm worried. I listened intently trying to figure out what was going on. I heard those muffled sounds again, it sounded like someone crying out in pain. I could also hear...punches and kicks?! What the hell was going on?!

_Please hurry up, Emmett. I thought to myself_. I should have taken Emmett or Jasper with me just like Emmett suggested when I left him with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie at the diner and headed to the bookstore. I promised that I'd be right back, but then I heard these muffled cries of pain. That's when I called Emmett and asked him to meet me outside the bookstore.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded as soon as he parked his Jeep.

"I think someone's in trouble and needs our help. I heard these noises. It was like someone was crying out in pain," I explained quickly.

"Stay in the car and lock the doors. I'll go check it out," he said.

"No way. I'm coming with you," I said stubbornly. "Let's go. We're wasting time here," I said before he could protest.

"Fine," he muttered.

We walked to where I heard these voices. There were a lot of thick bushes blocking my vision. Not to mention that is was dark, but finally I saw a car and two figures - Who I assumed looked like two men- standing outside the car, by the river. It was dark but I could see that one of them was tied up and gagged, while the other was punching him and pulling him towards the river. I looked at the car and saw a female with glowing bright red hair, sitting in the driver's seat.

As we got closer, I could see that the man who was punching the other, had long hair, tied in a pony tail. He had his back turned to me. That's why I couldn't see anything but his hair. The other one, who was getting punched, was taller though. There was something odd about his behaviour, he looked so defeated. He wasn't even struggling at all, he looked so vulnerable. Why wasn't he fighting at all?!

"Bella, get back to the car now," Emmett commanded. "It's too dangerous for you," he continued before I could protest.

"Emmett, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. "Let's just help him, please," I begged.

"God, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he muttered. "At least stay here until I see what's going on. I can't stand the thought of my little sister getting hurt, Bells," he said softly.

"I'll be right here, then. Just go," I said as I pushed him gently. "Be careful," I whispered before he left me standing there, not knowing what to do or what to think.

I watched intently as Emmett approached the two men cautiously. "Hey, what's going on here?" he yelled as he saw the man with the pony tail punching the other one. The latter cried out in pain softly, sending a shiver down my spine. Before I could even blink, the man with the pony tail turned around startled as he had his back turned to Emmett. Then everything happened so fast, the guy with the pony tail pushed the guy he was punching into the river, and Emmett hurried to rescue him instantly. The guy with the pony tail ran to the car and the female drove off quickly, causing an irritating screeching sound by the tyres.

I ran to help Emmett who had jumped into the water to rescue the guy as soon as the latter was pushed into the water. By the time I got there, Emmett had pulled him out of the water. We untied him and removed the gag. He was tall and skinny. He was wearing a ragged white T-shirt and faded blue jeans, which now looked darker as they were soaked.

Emmett helped him to the Jeep and I called Alice to tell her to meet us at the house with Jasper and Rosalie. I'm sure she'll even beat us to the house with her fabulous Porsche. I sat in the backseat with the beautiful stranger's head on my lap. He was shivering a little bit, so I took off my jacket and covered him with it. "It's alright. You're safe now," I whispered to him soothingly while running my hands through his wet hair. He snuggled closer to me in response but said nothing. He looked so vulnerable and defeated but yet heartbreakingly beautiful. His skin was pale and flawless except for the bruises and the blood. He had the most wonderful emerald eyes I have ever seen. They were mesmerizing and hypnotic. His hair had a remarkable reddish brown shade. I just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be alright. Where did that come from, Bella?

Who is he? What happened to him? And why wasn't he fighting that man who was beating the hell out of him at all? Who was this man beating him? Why was this man beating him ruthlessly in the first place? This beautiful stranger looked completely harmless to me. In fact, he seemed incapable of hurting a fly. So, why would anybody want to hurt him? A million thoughts were running through my head and what was killing me that I couldn't come up with an answer to a single question. I should keep my curiousity at bay for now and focus on his recovery. That's what really matters here. He's the only thing that matters and I should stay focused on his recovery, I reminded myself.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review and let me know what you think of it. Your Reviews mean the world to me.**


	2. Chapter Two: Mine?

**A/N:** **Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, read or added my story to their favourites. I truly appreciate it :D**

**I know that this is a short chapter and I'm very sorry, but I'll start working on Chapter Three as soon as possible :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mine?**

**BPOV:**

"We're home," I whispered softly caressing my beautiful stranger's cheek. Wait a minute. Did I just say_ MY_ beautiful stranger?! Where did that come from?! He's _NOT _yours, Bella. I had to remind myself that he's_ NOT _mine, even though I couldn't stop claiming that he's mine in my head. It's very confusing, I know.

"Carlisle is going to take good care of you. I promise," I whispered soothingly while running my hands through his damp reddish brown hair as Emmett parked his Jeep. My beautiful stranger dozed off with his head on my lap and my sweater wrapped around him, on our way home after Emmett rescued him from that monster who was punching him. He was sleeping peacefully and didn't even stir when I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes were closed and he looked worn out and exhausted from all the punches and kicks he received from that monster before my huge brother scared him away.

Emmett got out of the car and opened my door to help me out of the car. He helped me out of the car because he knows my clumsiness too well. Something as simple as getting out of the car can turn into a disaster if I'm the one getting out of the car. Truth be told, I'm a klutz, or a "Walking Hazard" as Emmett usually calls me whenever he wants to make me blush. So getting out of the car could have ended in a catastrophic way if it hadn't been for Emmett's help. After helping me out of the car, Emmett carried my beautiful stranger effortlessly out of the car, while I opened the door to our huge house for him.

"I'll take him to the guest room," Emmett said as he ascended the stairs on his way to the floor where my room, his and Alice's were located. The guest room was upstairs, along with Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and Carlisle's study. "No! Take him to my room," I nearly screamed.

I've known this stranger for mere minutes, but yet the thought of leaving him or not seeing him made me shudder. It was like I was drawn to him by some mysterious unexplainable force. As if he's a powerful magnet and I'm a tiny iron filing helplessly attracted to him, and there's nothing I can do about it.

After Emmett put my stranger on my bed, I asked him quietly to go upstairs to tell Carlisle and Esme everything that has happened quickly and send Carlisle to my room as soon as possible. I covered my beautiful stranger who was still sleeping with a blanket as Emmett went to get Calisle and Esme. I was very grateful for having an adoptive father who was an excellent doctor. Not only did he treat me whenever I got injured after tripping over thin air which happens on a daily basis due to my clumsiness, without having to go to the ER, but also he will treat my stranger right now.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came into my room holding his bag, with Esme and Emmett behind him. Carlisle got to work immediately not wasting any time. I stared at him blankly as he examined my stranger.

"Bella, are you alright sweetheart?" Esme asked me kindly, looking worried.

"I'm fine. It's him I'm worried about," I replied looking pointedly at my beautiful stranger.

"He's going to be alright, Bella. It's just a couple of cuts and bruises," Carlisle said smiling softly at me, trying to make me feel better but failing miserably.

"A couple of cuts and bruises?! What kind of heartless monster did this to him?!" I said loudly enraged. My emotional outburst was unnecessary and I knew it. I could have woken up my stranger, but fortunately I didn't. After keeping my emotions in check, I apologized to Carlisle for my emotional outburst. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'll try to keep my emotions in check. It's just that I'm so worried about him," I admitted blushing.

"He'll be fine, Bella. He just needs some rest. We should let him rest now," he replied smiling warmly at me. "I'll just put some bandages over his cuts and sedate him, so he can have some rest."

As soon as Carlisle bandaged my stranger and sedated him, he left taking Esme and Emmett with him. A couple of minutes later, I heard a lot of noise coming from the living room downstairs. Alice must be home. She must have brought Jasper and Rosalie with her. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and his sister Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. Jasper and Rosalie are our best friends. We hang out with them all the time. They must have insisted on coming with Alice to make sure that we're okay after my phone call freaked them out. I had simply told Alice to meet me at the house without any further explanation, before I snapped my phone shut. A freaked out Alice is definitely the last thing I would want to face right now. She's always bubbly and hyper but when she freaks out, that's a totally different story. She's probably mad at me, too for worrying her sick about me and Emmett. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and knew that I'd be done for if it's Alice.

To my dismay, it was actually Alice. Who else could it be?! She barged into my bedroom ready to yell at me, but then she looked at my bed and saw my beautiful stranger sleeping. I motioned for her to keep quiet and to get out of the room. To my surprise, she complied quietly. She got out of the room first and I followed her closing my bedroom door behind me. Time to face the music.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews make me the happiest person alive :)**


End file.
